headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Worf
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Alpha Quadrant | known relatives = Mogh (father); Kum (mother); Martok (brother); Sergey Rozhenko (adoptive father); Helena Rozhenko (adoptive mother); Nikolai Rozhenko (adoptive brother); Jeremy Aster (adoptive brother); K'Ehleyr (mate, deceased); Alexander Rozhenko (son); Jadzia Dax (wife, deceased) | status = | year of birth = 2340 | year of death = | first appearance = "Encounter at Farpoint" | played by = Michael Dorn }} is a central character featured in the Star Trek film and television franchise. Played by actor Michael Dorn, he was a regular cast member on the television series Star Trek: The Next Generation and appeared in all 176 episodes of the series as well as four of the Star Trek feature films including, Star Trek: Generations, Star Trek: First Contact, Star Trek: Insurrection and Star Trek: Nemesis. The character also became a regular cast member on season four of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and stayed on the show throughout the remainder of the series totalling 102 appearances. Outside of films and television, has been prominently featured in a multitude of books, comics and video games. Biography Early life & career Star Trek: The Next Generation Season One :Year: 2364 Season Two :Year: 2365 Season Three :Year: 2366 Season Four :Year: 2367 Season Five :Year: 2368 Season Six :Year: 2369 Season Seven :Year: 2370 Generations :Year: 2371 Deep Space Nine Season Four :Year: 2372 Season Five :''Year: 2373 Episodes 5x01 - 5x08 First Contact :Year: 2373 Season Five (continued) :Year 2373 Season Six :Year: 2374 Season Seven :Year: 2375 Insurrection :Year: 2375 Nemesis :Year: 2379 Alternate versions Colonel Worf | continuity = | image = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country | actor = Michael Dorn }} Mirror Universe | continuity = | image = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Shattered Mirror | actor = Michael Dorn }} Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Gene Roddenberry and D.C. Fontana. Pop culture references * Worf, and the other main cast members from ''Star Trek: The Next Generation makes a brief cameo appearance in the Star Wars film parody Family Guy Presents: It's a Trap!. The crew of the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D|USS Enterprise]] opt to sit back and drink tea rather than aid the Rebel Alliance in their final assault against the Death Star. Both Michael Dorn and Patrick Stewart provide the voices for their respective characters. Family Guy Presents: It's a Trap (2010) See also External Links * Worf at TV Rage.com References Category:Ambassadors Category:Deanna Troi's love interests Category:Deep Space Nine personnel Category:Security officers Category:Starfleet Lieutenant Commanders Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D crew members Category:USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E crew members Category:USS Defiant NX-74205 crew members Category:2340/Character births Category:Michael Dorn